


Love is Blind

by elephantpancakes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This is pure fluff, and it's super cheesy, like it's actually disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephantpancakes/pseuds/elephantpancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Zayn and Niall serenade their boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Blind

**Author's Note:**

> I was joking around with [Emily](http://www.narrylime.tumblr.com) earlier but then I couldn't get the idea out of my head and this happened. Honestly, just blame her anons.

Zayn can’t help the smug, little grin he’s been sporting all night. He keeps zoning in and out of conversation, getting lost in his own thoughts, most of which are about Liam – his smile, his eyes, the tight, warm hugs they share when they haven’t seen one another in weeks, sometimes months. He keeps getting lost in it all, his eyes going out of focus but he can’t bring himself to pay attention. These are some of his favorite memories and they’re on loop in his mind. His eyes are just beginning to glaze over again when he feels Liam lean into his side.

“Come back to me.” Liam’s words are hot on his skin, lips gentle at his ear. Zayn’s smile continues to tug upwards as he gradually brings himself back to the present. He slowly turns his head and smiles at the beautiful boy next to him. He doesn’t know how he got so lucky, isn’t dumb enough to question it though.

“Hi,” he breathes. His eyes flicker to Liam’s lips for a millisecond but Liam catches him, smirking just a bit.

“Where were you, just now?” Liam’s eyes have always held this natural curiosity in them, this tiny glint that people commonly mistake for confusion but is really just genuine interest.

Zayn smiles, a reply on his tongue but a drawn out “hey” from the other side of the table halts him.

“Oi, ya fuckers! Pay attention to me boyfriend’s story would ye?” Liam stifles a laugh into Zayn’s neck, making Zayn’s grin grow wider.

“Like you were paying attention y’self, Nialler,” Liam mocks.

“I was. M’ polite.”

Zayn scoffs, rolling his eyes and picks up his glass of wine. Before he takes a sip he queries, “And what exactly was your boyfriend saying, mate?”

It’s comical watching the way Niall tries to quickly scramble for a bullshit answer but to no avail. He picks up his beer instead, taking a long quaff.

“You’re all rude.” Harry states without an ounce of malice in his voice. Liam consoles him by pulling away from Zayn – though Zayn would much rather have Liam tucked under his arm like they just were not three seconds ago – and engaging him in conversation. Zayn doesn’t catch the topic as his eyes skid across the room, getting caught on Niall’s guitar propped up in the living room. He stomps down the urge to dive back into his memories and vows to focus and contribute to the conversation.

Niall sends him a knowing smirk from across the table, the flame from the candle in the middle of the table reflecting off his impossibly bright blue eyes, making them seem even brighter – although, that could very well be due to Harry’s presence. Zayn bites down on his lip and sneaks a quick peek at Harry and Liam, making sure they’re still immersed in vivid conversation before lifting his chin toward the living room, eyes focused on Niall. If he doesn’t do this soon he might detonate.

“How about we move this party to the living room, yeah? Me bum is beginnin’ to hurt.” Niall exclaims loudly and Zayn just snorts at his complete lack of subtlety.

“Niall, don’t interrupt. It’s rude.” But Niall is already pushing back from the table, fingers locked with Harry’s and pulling him along.

“Guess that’s our cue.” Liam is standing next him, arm stretched and waiting. Zayn gets up, hooking his arm around Liam’s waist and giving him a quick peck on the cheek before following Niall and Harry.

“Leemo, have a seat next to Haz here.”

“But I wanna sit next to Zayn.” Liam states with a pout, turning to Zayn for confirmation. A child in a man’s body he swears.

“Just do it, babe.” Liam looks utterly betrayed, mouth falling agape. He looks ready to protest but Zayn beats him to it. “ _Leeyum_.”

Zayn receives a glare but Liam complies and suddenly Zayn is buzzing. They’re really doing this. Zayn and Niall are actually about to commit the cheesiest act known to man and he couldn’t be more excited. It’s small; nothing that will alter the flow of the universe but it’s special – intimate.

Niall grabs his guitar and sits on the coffee table across from Liam and Harry, waiting for Zayn.

“So as you both already know,” Zayn says as he takes a seat next to Niall – he really hopes this thing is sturdy enough to hold the two of them because their plan will be thoroughly ruined if the glass shatters and Zayn will be wholly embarrassed, “I’ve officially finished another album.” He’s awarded with a round of applause that he just rolls his eyes at. Sarcastic fucks. “And blondie here is featured on one of me favorite tracks.”

“Helped co-write it and everyt'ing.” Niall discloses with a proud grin.

“And we wanted you two to be the first to hear it.” Zayn spares Harry a quick glance before zeroing in on Liam. That spark of intrigue from before is a full-blown fire now just waiting to be put out and Zayn can’t help the way his posture transforms from nervous to smug.

When he and Niall first sat down to write this song they had no idea where to start. They’d sat around for a while, joking and shooting the shit when Niall blurted out, “I’m in love with Harry.” They were so silent that Zayn was sure he could actually begin to _hear_ it. He eventually broke their trance and coaxed it all out of the blonde-haired lad; his fears of being in love with Harry, messing everything up, Harry not loving him back – which Zayn promptly dismissed because anyone with eyes could see that Harry was just as gone for Niall, if not more.

“But what if Harry and I don’t end up like you and Li? What if we crash and burn?” The concern was evident and it nearly broke his heart.

And so Zayn comforted him through it. Told him how he was in the exact same position with Liam and how it all eventually worked out.

“Love is blind, mate.” He’d said. “It takes a bit to figure out but once you do, it’s all worth it. Those moments when no one’s watching and you can just – just be yourselves, _be in love_. And knowing that the one person that’s been there from the start is going to be there ‘til the end… It’s worth it, mate.” After his impromptu speech, he and Niall had stared at one another before Zayn scrambled to find his notebook and Niall instantly leapt for his guitar and then it spiraled from there.

The chords to the song bring Zayn out of his reverie and he focuses all of his energy on their little performance. No matter how small, it has to be perfect.

Niall’s fingers glide over the strings creating an r&b slash indie vibe that blankets the room. Zayn takes the first verse, looking Liam in the eye and putting his everything into the words drifting up from his throat out into the open. Niall harmonizes with him at the chorus before Zayn drops out and Niall takes over the second verse, singing to Harry much like Zayn had to Liam.

The song finishes with a few strums of the guitar and then there’s silence. So much that Zayn begins to panic, thinks they both hated it. But then –

“I am so in love with you.” Liam looks like he could burst into tears at any moment and Zayn takes it as a victory. The look of pure love and adoration in Liam’s gaze is enough to send him into an early grave and yeah, this is definitely a win.

“This was the cheesiest, most romantic thing to ever happen to me.” Harry mutters, face framed by Niall’s hands, catching Harry’s tears with his thumbs. "Niall Horan, who knew you were a romantic?”

“Wait until you see what I’ve got planned for later.” Niall wiggles his eyebrows suggestively making Harry sneer at him, batting Niall away.

“I take it back.” They all chuckle.

“We’re gonna take that as our cue to leave.” Zayn says heaving himself up and offering a hand to Liam. “It always starts with playful banter between you two.”

Niall smirks at him while Harry blushes. He’d say he regrets the day they figured their shit out but he’d be lying.

“Text us when you get home!” Harry calls as they approach the door.

“It’s not like you’ll see it before morning!” Liam hollers back, the door closing behind them before they can hear a response.

They’re pulling out of Niall’s driveway when Liam lets out a sigh, a small, content smile tugging at his lips. “Zayn Malik, you are something else.”

Zayn squeezes Liam’s hand where it’s tangled with his own over the gearshift before bringing it to his mouth and brushing his lips over the knuckles, placing a kiss to Liam’s fourth finger where a gold wedding band sits – has been there for over a year now.

“Yeah, but you don’t mind.” Zayn smiles widely, chancing a glance at Liam who’s shaking his head fondly at him.

Zayn turns his attention back to the road, Liam quietly humming under his breath next to him, a low drone buzzing through the car to the tune of _you know I got you._


End file.
